Rayne (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
Rayne once known as Athan Nightkept was a Force sensitive male Sironite from the planet Siron, Early in his life he was found alongside his brother Denal by the Jedi Order and took from their family as a peace offering by the Sironite Government at the time to convience the Republic to leave them along offering force Sensitive children for the first time in a few Millenium since the days of the Sith Empire. Athan was trained by A Jedi Master and would eventually be made a Jedi Knight but not before feeling the Dark Side of the Force. Athan wouldn't yield to the Dark Side but would feel it constantly but would have help from his brother Denal to resist it. Athan was assigned to a Strike Force to investigate a distress call from a Republic Ship out in the Unknown Regions. Nineteen where sent with Athan and Jedi Master Dooku was supposed to head with them but failed to make it since he was with his Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn on Kashyyk dicussing the fact of a group of Rogue Pirates known as the Raider's appearance. Denal was planning on going as well but he then he was stopped as he fell in love with a fellow Jedi named Tess, they where married in secret unknown to Athan which led him to later believe he had chickened out of coming. Athan and his strike force found the ship but with most of the crew killed from lightsaber wounds. Athan and his Strike Force went to the planet below following the trail that the murder unknown to them the planet was a planet that the dark side had physically manifested itself after a great battle was raged. The Planet was the original capital of the Sith Empire: Dromund Kaas. They arrived on the planet to find the Sith (they would later on learn his name to Be Darth Titus) the murderer of the crew of the ship they had discovered in a The Former Citadel of the ancient empire. Athan and his Jedi attacked with a group of Repubic Senate Commandoes that had also accompanied them. They attacked but Darth Titus proved to strong almost instantly killing the Commandoes, and had defeated all of the Jedi including Athan then attempted to kill a Zygerrian Female Jedi by the name of Fylia,Athan found himself unable to stop Titus unless he gave himself over to the dark side. Athan did and felt the power of the planet infuse in him and his eyes turn a liquid yellow. Athan fired a storm of force lightning at Titus knocking him away from Fylia, and then Athan grabbed his lightsaber then dueled the Sith in a lightsaber duel and ended up killing Titus. Once he arised he felt that he had power he never before had experienced before. He then felt guilt for embracing the Dark Side but before he could renounce the dark side he felt a strange calling from deeper in the Citadel. He noticed his fellow Jedi had also felt it and they followed him closer unable to resist it's syren call. they followed it into the former archieves. They found a rault that opened mysteriously letting out a brief crimsion light that briefly swamped the Jedi with color. The Jedi entered to see a single Sith Holocron floating on a pedestal in the middle of a dark chamber. Athan heard a voice in his head that soundly like himself but not quiet tell him to touch it. Athan moved slowly towards it he arrived at the pedestal and he reached down to touch it but paused briefly in a moment of doubt. He finally grabbed it and raised it to look at it. It's top slowly opened but then a sharp window bursted out sending Athan and his Jedi blasting away from it's power and in Athan's last thoughts he knew he had made a mistake. The Man formerly named Athan arised after the wind had knocked him down to find the Holocron a few feet away from him. As The Former Jedi arised The Man formerly known as Athan walked slowly towards the Holocron but stopped as a Being arose from the Holocron till it formed the Sith Former Athan had killed only minutes ago. The Sith Spirit laughed and said that he was amused at the Jedi's surprise and his power in the dark side but now He would inhabit his body and then defeat his rival's and mentioned to individual's that Former Athan didn't know named Plagueis and Axel and Darth Titus would rule the galaxy. What he did know was that he refused to be a slave to this Titus. Titus charged Former Athan but he raised his hand in defiance and felt the dark side of the force rush through him like never before. He caught Titus in the air and felt his strike force also join him in the dark side of the force entrapping Titus. A few unleashed force lightning at Titus causing him much pain but not as much as he would when Former Athan used a technique he had only learned when the Holocron had revealed itself to him by sending that blast of wind. He used a form of Force Drain but instead he removed the very prescene of the Force from Titus and infused it with himself. Titus screamed in horror and pain as he was transformed into a stone statue in the throne room. Former Athan's eye then changed to a fiery red as the dark side coarsed through his veins. He turned to his former Jedi whose eyes also now where all liquid Yellow with force corruption visable on their faces, and told them they couldn't return to the Jedi know and why would they since they had learned that Master Yoda and the Council had lied to them about the true power of the Darkness. Former Athan had told them that they should leave all remnants of their past lives behind even take new names. They agreed and they took names of the dark side and a few where Darth Apocalpyse, Darth Serpent, and Darth Tenebous. Former Athan discovered a sith helmet nearby and dusted it off and found it functionable. He placed it upon his head and declared that Athan Nightkept was dead and Darth Rayne was born. Rayne then told them they where no longer Jedi but now the Sith Covenant. He led them on a rampage through the Outer Rim drawing the attention of not only the Jedi but of the rival Sith the latest of the Rule Of Two: Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious and Darth Axel's Sith. Rayne and his Sith survived the encounter but only barely and retreated back to Dromund Kaas to find it overtaken by The Prophets Of The Dark Side. The Sith Covenant was unable to unseat them thanks to their many numbers and skill in Sith sorcery. Rayne ended up marrying a fellow Human Sith whom he had fallen in love with named Talya and they had a child. Rayne and his Covenant now with more troops they had acquired during their campaign towards the Core made a base on Zoist and attempted to build a super weapon using a massive Kyber Crystal but when a Jedi Strike Force led by his Brother Denal attacked and Rayne was thought dead as they destroyed the secret weapon in the Temple causing it to collapse in on itself supposedly killing Rayne. Before Denal left he found Talya whose Dark Side had been purged from her and she was dying. In her final moments she revealed she had her Child in her arms and gave him to Denal. She told him that he was Rayne's and for him to take care of him. She then died and Denal took the child as his and his wife's and they left the Order to live on Siron. Rayne was not truly dead and led his remaining followers away from Zoist and took them deeper into Wild Space where they gathered more Forces and Rayne begun diving deeper into studying the Dark Side. They begun conquering planets thanks to Capital Ships they had found abandoned since the days of the Old Republic. They grew and even entered the Main galaxy again and formed new bases on the planets Umbara and Teth. At least Fifteen years before the Clone Wars begin Rayne hired the Pirates known as the Lost to attack his Brother's village on Siron to kidnap both Denal and his Son he learned Denal had took. The Pirates failed and Denal was thought dead but his Son was took by the Jedi to Corusant. Unwilling to attack Corusant Rayne let the Jedi have his son but soon began to keep a eye on a fellow son of Siron known as Till Hito who was training under the Former Jedi now Secret Sith Count Dooku. A year before the End Of The Clone Wars he appeared to Till and took him as a apprentice and gave him the name Darth Exodus. He then proceed to lure his Son to Umbara where he had captured his son's wife. He captured his Son during the battle but lost the boy's wife as she escaped thanks to help from his Son's clone Forces. They left Umbara and returned to Teth where Darth Apocalypse used his Sith Alchemy to mind control Rayne's Son to turn into Darth Symbiotic. His Son stayed as Darth Symbiotic for one year performing Assassinations for Rayne and other objectives till His Son was rescued by his friends and Wife. Rayne was thought killed again but in reality left to Wild Space again and simple started building up his army. Category:Sith Category:Ghost Category:Leader Category:Star Wars Character Category:The Covenant Of The Darkside Category:Male Category:Sironite